


Can I?

by Crazymgee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Kinda underage??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: When Freddy asks if he can touch Billy’s suit, but things go a little bit more... sexual.





	Can I?

“It’s Billy!” Billy whisper-yelled through the window. “It’s Billy! You asked me; flight or invisibility, and I thought that was stupid. But now I look like this and I need your help.” He saw Victor coming into the room. “Meet me out here after lights out?”

He ran off quickly.

Later that night, Billy was still waiting for Freddy to show up as he was looking at himself in a car door mirror. Billy looked up as he saw his new foster brother approaching.

“Oh thank god!”

“Wait, how do I know your not a super villain using telepathic abilities to make me believe you’re Billy!” Freddy approached with his phone up, the screen pointed at Billy.

“What?”

“All I gotta do is press dial on this thing-“ Freddy said as Billy realized that 9-1-1 was already up to be called.

“No wait, I have proof, I have proof!” Billy grabbed his backpack. “I lied, I stole your Superman bullet!” He held up the bag as the bullet slipped out into the sewer under his feet. “Ahh stupid adult hands!” He quickly looked up to Freddy. “But you saw it? You saw it right?” He paused. “Look I know we’re not exactly best friends but you’re the only one who knows anything about this caped crusader stuff.”

“That’s Batman.” Freddy said, staring at Billy incredulously.

“What?”

“F- forget it.” Freddy took a small step forward. “Can I?” He reached out toward Billy’s chest.

Billy looked down, realizing he was asking to touch the suit. “Oh yeah.” He puffed his chest out, and Freddy’s fingers made contact with the suit.

“Woah.” Freddy laughed as lighting connect his fingers to the suit. Freddy got closer, touching the emblem, then moving his hand over to one of Billy’s pecs.

“That’s crazy right?” Billy said, slightly out of breath as Freddy’s fingers kept touching his suit, but it felt almost like he could feel the contact right on his skin.

Freddy let his fingers glide across Billy’s chest, and he could feel Billy’s nipples slightly harden under the suit.

Billy let out a small moan as Freddy touched his nipples. “Sorry.” Billy quickly apologized.

Freddy shook his head. “You’re fine, do you want me to stop?”

Billy looked into Freddy’s eyes for a few seconds. “Do you want to stop?”

Freddy shook his head slightly.

Billy swallowed. “Keep going.”

Freddy rested his crutch under his armpit, then brought his other hand up to touch Billy. He brought both hands up to Billy’s nipples, pinching both of them lightly through the suit.

“Ohhh... Freddy...” Billy moaned out.

Freddy could see a group of guys across the street through a fence. “Let’s go into this alley.” He pulled Billy with him, taking him to the quieter spot.

When the two got settled in the alley, Freddy saw Billy’s nipples both hard, poking slightly in the suit.

“Fuck.” Freddy leaned forward, then pressed an open mouthed kiss on one of Billy’s nipples through the suit.

Billy immediately ran one of his large hands up into Freddy’s hair. “Fuck, Freddy. That feels so good.”

Freddy smirked and realized just how hard he had gotten. He leaned forward, grinding his hard bulge against one of Billy’s taller legs.

“Freddy, did you just hump my leg?” Billy asked quietly.

Freddy stopped, pulling back slightly. “Yeah, a little. I won’t do it again.”

Billy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. “No, keep humping on it. It was hot as fuck.”

Freddy went back to rubbing his crotch up and down Billy’s leg. “Billy...” He paused for a second, breathing heavily while moaning quietly. “Are you hard?”

Billy didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Freddy, look at my crotch.”

Freddy turned and looked down just a little bit. “Oh my god.”

Billy’s bulge was sticking out. Freddy’s mouth dropped open. “Billy, that thing’s huge. It’s gotta be like a foot long.”

Billy smiled. “Do you think we can figure out a way to get this suit off?”

Freddy snorted. “Fuck I hope. Turn around, I’ll check if there’s something on the back of the suit.”

Billy turned and no, Freddy did not check out his ass... much. Freddy reached up under the cape. “It looks like if the cape comes off, you might be able to open up the back of the suit.”

“Well how do we take the cape off?”

Freddy turned Billy around, trying to ignore the massive tent that wasn’t far below his eye level. He reached up, pushing his finger under one of the clasps on the front of Billy’s cape. It unclipped from the suit.

Billy took the other clasp off immediately, then took the cape off, feeling the back of the suit loosen up. He pulled the front of the suit forward, revealing his upper body.

“Fuuuckkk.” Freddy leaned forward, touching the big bulging muscles on Billy’s body. He quickly took one of Billy’s nipples in his mouth.

“Fuck, Freeman, call down a little.” Billy pulled back just a little, stopping the suit from falling below his waist. “Take some of your clothes off too. I wanna see you too.”

Freddy looked startled by that. Why would anyone want to see his deformed body?

Freddy slipped his coat and shirt off, showing his upper body.

Billy reached forward, running large hands around Freddy’s body. He wrapped his arms behind Freddy, then pulled him closer, pulling Freddy’s stomach to rub against his bulge.

Billy ground his hips forward, humping Freddy lightly as he felt Freddy’s lips connect with his body.

Freddy pulled away. “Take the suit off.”

Billy obliged and quickly pulled the suit down, his huge cock releasing and bouncing in the air.

Freddy stared at it. “That thing is huge.”

Billy thrusted against the air, just the tip of his cock touching Freddy’s body.

Freddy’s pupils grew wider at the contact. He took a step forward, making the cock rest upward on his body, sliding up until the tip rested on his chest.

Billy rutted forward, the length of his cock rubbing against Freddy’s body. “Fuck Freddy.”

Freddy bent over, taking the head of the cock into his mouth.

“Ahhh...” Billy leaned his head back, hitting it against the wall behind him. One of his hands snaked its way up to Freddy’s hair.

Freddy moaned around Billy’s large cock, sliding his mouth further down its length.

“Freddy, just bob your head up and down, you don’t have to take too much i-“ Billy moaned out as Freddy started quickly bobbing up and down his cock.

Apparently the stamina part that the wizard had told Billy about didn’t necessarily apply to... this.

“Freddy, I’m gonna cum.” Billy moaned as Freddy kept bobbing his head. “Freddy! Freddy!”

Freddy nodded, still sucking.

Billy understood, then started shooting his cum in Freddy’s mouth.

Freddy quickly swallowed the cum, but some of it leaked out, sliding down the sides of his face.

Freddy pulled his face back. “That was awesome!”

Billy smiled. “Yeah, you want me to suck you off too?”

“No, uhhh...” Freddy’s face turned red, and he looked down at his crotch.

Billy hadn’t noticed during his blowjob that Freddy had started humping his leg again. As he looked down, he saw a wet spot forming on the front of Freddy’s pants.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Billy looked up, then quickly leaned in and kissed Freddy’s lips. “Another time.”

Freddy smiled. “Definitely.”


End file.
